SAW: The games continue part III
by Delta2060
Summary: Hoffman leaves Lawrence to die in his old hideout and now he and Adam Stanheight are planning to meet up in a secret location. Soon a three way battle breaks out between Lawrence, Adam and Hoffman while one of Lawrence's former test subjects is running a new game. It's only a matter of time before John Kramer's final act is unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 3 of the games continue is here! If you haven't read parts 1 or 2 then i suggest that you do because this will carry on from part 2 left off. No opening trap this time, just straight into the story.**

Chapter 1

The door to the paper mill slammed shut behind Mark Hoffman as he left the building and sneaked off round the side to the car that was concealed there. Ever so faintly he could hear the muffled shouts of Dr. Gordon coming from inside the building.

"I will fucking kill you! Come back you bastard!"

Ignoring this, Hoffman unlocked the black car with the keys and entered the drivers seat. He pulled shut the door and ignited the engine. It was a good job the place he was at was a few miles away from any civilisation because the car wasn't exactly quiet. He took off down the road, content that he had dealt with Lawrence for good. He would probably soon bleed out in that room from the gunshot wound combined with the knocks he had given to him.

At the exact same time Adam was just leaving the abandoned warehouse where he and Lawrence set their games. He had with him, in a black plastic bin bag, the box given to Lawrence by John Kramer and the key to open it was in his pocket. He would have to walk to the place he and Hoffman agreed to meet because Lawrence had taken the only car they had. But it didn't seem like he was going to get a smooth getaway as the sound of police cars pulling up to the main entrance filled Adam's ears.

"How the hell did the cops find us?" He muttered to himself in frustration.

Hurriedly he dashed into the alleyway between the warehouse and the other building next to it and hid. He watched on as four police cars were now parked outside the building and two whole squads were with them. Adam got his phone out of his pocket to make an urgent call.

Hoffman's phone started to ring. It annoyed him while he was driving so he answered it. That and the fact that it was probably Adam. To his surprise, it was Adam. The two talked as Hoffman held the phone between his ear and shoulder so as to keep driving.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Listen, we're in trouble. A squad of cops has just turned up at Lawrence's warehouse."

"You mean you're in trouble. Do you still have the box and the key?"

"Yeah. I have them. I'm gonna try and make my way there on foot. Should be fine if I stick to the backstreets and alleyways."

"Well for god sake, be careful. Hold on a minute. How did the police find out the location of Lawrence's warehouse?"

"I don't know." Adam panted this time. He was most likely running through the alleyway trying not to be spotted. "Either Lawrence took precautions or something else is going on. But we won't worry about that for now. I'll meet you where we agreed."

"OK."

Adam hung up and Hoffman let the phone drop from his shoulder and onto the car seat next to him. His focus was now firmly on arriving at his destination on time.

Meanwhile Adam seemed to be in the clear. He was pretty far from the police by now and he knew the way from here. He held on to the bag and continued on his way. Being sure to remain in the shadows for most of the way.

 **So Hoffman and Adam are meeting up somewhere in secret and the police have found Lawrence's base. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We now return to something only touched on in part 1. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Officer Craig had survived his test. Barely. He laid on the ground where he had landed, his back throbbing from the strain he put it under in order to escape. He got up so his legs were in a curled up position on the ground but he was sat up at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck in the hopes that the pain would subside sooner.

"You fucker." He mumbled under his breath.

Before he could begin searching for the way out a door slid open right in front of him. In stepped a figure wearing a black cloak with blonde hair. Lawrence.

"What do you think you're doing with me?" Craig asked.

"Congratulations. You survived, officer Craig. And that means only one thing."

"Wh... What?"

"You can either join me. Or return to a life that, after this experience, I very much doubt you'll be able to fit into."

Craig thought for a moment. And then decided.

Some time later and Lawrence had tasked Craig with gathering the players for a new game. The targets were four officers from the police department. Ellie, Steven, Arnold and Gareth. Lawrence and Craig were hiding by the entrance to the police station when it was dark, about 10:30 PM or so. Their four victims were the only ones at the station at this hour.

"You know what you have to do?" Lawrence asked as he faced Craig.

"Yeah. I know." Craig replied. He pulled down the latex pig mask over his face and Lawrence did the same.

The two of them carefully entered the lobby and Lawrence hid behind the desk while Craig took cover behind a large bulletin board to the left of the main doors. Ellie and Gareth came into the lobby a couple of minutes later in mid-conversation.

"And what if we lose more officers doing that?" Ellie said.

"It's a risk we may have to take. We're becoming ever more desperate to catch Jigsaw that the department is willing to go to any lengths now." Gareth replied to her.

"But we aren't even sure he'll be there."

Silently Lawrence hand signalled to Craig when Ellie and Gareth weren't looking in their direction. He was telling him to grab one of them from behind when he or she goes to leave through the main doors.

Ellie's voice came again and said "Well if that's what the department wants to do then I won't stop them."

"Good to know." Gareth said back.

"Well it's getting late now. I don't suppose you would be able to give me a lift back home? If it isn't too much trouble?" Asked Ellie.

"Sure. Car's outside. I'll take you now."

Now was their chance. Ellie approached the doors with Gareth behind her. As they both were about to push open the glass doors Craig and Lawrence acted fast. Craig took hold of Ellie and shoved a handkerchief soaked in chloroform into her face as did Lawrence with Gareth. The two fell to the ground without so much as a muffled shout.

"Good work." Lawrence complemented Craig.

"Thanks." He answered.

"Now lets quickly get the other two before they notice."

Lawrence and Craig both moved closer to the doorway leading further into the police station. In the next room they could hear the voices of Steven and Arnold. It didn't matter what they were talking about so the two masked men hurried in when their victims weren't looking and delivered the same surprise to them as they had given to Ellie and Gareth.

After they had dragged all four unconscious bodies into the lobby Lawrence took off his mask, which also signalled Craig to take off his.

"That was quite a smooth take down." Lawrence once again complemented his partner in crime. "I'm impressed."

"Well, thanks." Craig replied in the same way as he did the first time. He wasn't really impressed with himself just because he drugged two people. But oh well.

"Tell you what." Lawrence began again. "When the time comes for these four to undertake their tests, I'll let you supervise them. How does that sound?"

"Oh. Sure, I guess. All I have to do is watch them on some monitors and make sure they do what their supposed to do, right?"

"Yeah. Easy. So you'll do it?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now we'd better get them out of here before any one turns up. Lets try out the back way."

So the two men began the job of dragging the sleeping people out of the lobby and to the back exit of the station. Now the real hard part would be getting all four of them to the place where their game was set up without them being spotted.

 **So it seems Craig has also been helping Lawrence all this time. At least he hasn't betrayed him. Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Craig is helping Lawrence. Maybe he could get him out of the mess he's in. Read the chapter and find out.**

Chapter 3

Lawrence clambered to his feet with the help of the desk on the far side of the room. Once he hoisted himself up he leaned against the desk for a few moments before being able to stand on his own. The bullet wound was only minor and would heal itself quickly. Lawrence stumbled across to the monitor showing the dead Alison and Daniel in the trap chamber. Hoffman had done this. And he would pay for it.

"I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch." He vowed.

Lawrence then went to check the door. He tried to open it but it was locked up tight. There had to be a way to get it open.

"Shit!"

Then he remembered. He still had his phone on his person. He couldn't call Adam because he now knew that Adam was a traitor. Instead he called another of his 'helpers'. Lawrence pressed his mobile phone to his right ear and waited for a voice to reply. When it did it was the voice of Officer Craig.

"Lawrence? What is it?" Craig asked.

"Craig. I need your help. Hoffman's locked me in a room and he's gone off to meet up with Adam somewhere. Can you come and get me out?"

"Well. I don't know. Who will supervise the game with the officers?"

"Just let it run by itself for now. That game was designed to run automatically anyway. I'm in the old paper mill on the outskirts of town."

"I'll come and get you. Be there in about half an hour."

There was a clunk and a beep and the phone went dead. End of call. Now all Lawrence could do was wait for Craig to arrive and release him from the prison that Hoffman had so delightedly trapped him in.

Craig left the room just as the subjects were beginning to wake up. He could hear them stir on the screens behind him. Hopefully nobody would come here for a while. Craig thought it was a great idea of his to tip the police off to the location of Lawrence and Adam's warehouse so they would pay no attention to this place. He'd made sure that Matt Caldwell's game was over before he did it though. The game that was about to be played by Ellie, Arnold, Gareth and Steven would run all by itself for the most part. And by the time Craig had found Lawrence and rescued him he would be back in time to oversee the last part, which did require him to be there. The last thing Craig heard from the screens before he left was:

"Where am I?" From Steven.

The waste processing facility was a dark and foul smelling place throughout. Nobody had set foot inside the place for over two years so it was perfect for Adam and Hoffman to meet up there, despite the awful aroma. Adam was the first to arrive. He went straight into the building and found his way to the room he and Hoffman had agreed to meet in. The room used to be some kind of observation office overlooking a particularly large waste crusher unit. The window that separated the crusher from the office was smashed in and there was nothing to stop someone from jumping out of the room and straight into the jaws of the waste crusher machine. It was an odd place to meet up. Hoffman had suggested it though and quite frankly Adam thought he was insane so naturally he would pick a dangerous place. There was a dusty old table to the right of the room with a light switch above it. Adam laid down the box he stole from Lawrence on the table and flicked the light switch into the 'ON' position. The single lamp dangling from the ceiling stuttered into life and lit up a fair amount of the room.

"Rusty old place." Adam complained.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before Hoffman turned up so they could discuss their next plans.

 **So Craig is off to help Lawrence and Adam is still waiting for Hoffman to arrive at the secret location. But Adam and Hoffman are planning to kill one another. Next chapter up soon. That's when the game starts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it's time for the first test to begin. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Steven was the first to awake, followed by Gareth, Ellie and then Arnold finally.

"Where am I?" Steven panicked.

"Steven?" Arnold called out in the darkness.

The room was suddenly filled with light and the four captives were able to see each other.

"What is this? Where are we?" Ellie demanded to know.

"That's what I want to know." Gareth said.

They all looked upon the large room they were in. The side they were on was clear of anything. But the rest of the room was covered in tripwires and hidden pressure sensors, though they didn't know about the sensors. A voice boomed throughout the room, no, chamber. It was deep and almost satanic sounding.

"Greetings, squad B-5. I want to play a game. Right now you are all wondering why you are here. I'll tell you why. The four of you have been collectively responsible for a number of mis-charges over the years. Innocent people have had to endure sentences for something they had absolutely no part in, and it is all your faults. But tonight, Ellie, Gareth, Arnold and Steven, you will be given the golden opportunity of redemption. You must complete a series of tests to survive to see the dawn of the next morning. This is your first. Before you is a minefield full of triggering mechanisms that have been specially wired so only certain ones will set off the rigged shotguns around the edges of this room. All you have to do is find a safe path through the tripwires and pressure plates I have laid out without triggering any of the guns to fire. When you think you have the guts to begin, you mat go ahead. But be warned. The door at the end requires three buttons to be pressed in order for it to open. So three of you must survive, one however is expendable. Who will it be? Will you suffer yourselves for the wrong you have done, or will you come through and see the error of your ways?"

At the end of the message nobody seemed to want to go first. No surprise. The four prisoners looked at one another, each of them waiting for someone else to respond, to do something.

"Who's gonna go first?" Arnold asked at long last.

Nobody answered for a few moments until Steven volunteered himself.

"I'll go first. Lets get this over and done with."

He took one step towards the beginning of the minefield, then another, and another until he was in the minefield itself. Tripwires and pressure plates surrounded him and honestly, he was scared shitless. At one point Steven's foot brushed against a wire and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Lucky for him though, it wasn't a rigged one. He was halfway there, still cautiously treading through the mess of trigger devices. He looked back and saw the faces of his fellow captives watching as he undertook a task that was a matter of life and death. Then he made it. He made it! He was across in one piece and still alive. He signalled for the next person to follow him over.

"OK. Next one come on. Try and take the same path I took. It seems to be a safe one."

"Wait, we should all go across at once." Ellie suggested.

"What are you, crazy?" Gareth responded.

"If we go together we can make it over there faster. The faster we all get over there the the sooner we can get out of this." She explained.

"That could also be the fastest way for us to all die." Arnold added.

"Well do whatever you want, but I'm going next." Ellie declared.

Ellie took the first step into the danger zone. It really was a heart pounding experience. As she got to the approximate hallway mark Arnold and Gareth both began their crossing. Each of them took a different path in the hope that they wouldn't set off any of the strategically placed shotguns around the room.

"You're doing good, Ellie. You're halfway there. Keep coming." Steven prompted.

Ellie then reached the end a few moments later just as Arnold and Gareth got to the mid section. It all seemed to be going well, until Arnold stepped on a hidden pressure plate. A single click was heard before a loud _BANG_ rang through the room. Arnold's head had a huge splatter of blood on it as his body fell onto the floor, somehow not triggering any other shotguns in the process.

"Oh my god!" Steven shouted.

Ellie just screamed and Gareth shouted "Oh, fuck!"

The gun shot had made him jump out of his skin. It was a wonder he hadn't jumped and stumbled onto any other triggering mechanisms.

The three of them quickly regained their composure and Gareth continued his trek across the shotgun minefield. Eventually he made it across and to safety, greeted by the arms of Steven and Ellie.

"Thank god you made it." Ellie said.

"Which is more than can be said for Arnold." Gareth said in return, looking back at Arnold's corpse lying amongst the triggers of death.

"OK. Lets just get this door open. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Steven interrupted.

Steven and Ellie went over to two of the three buttons on the wall that also displayed the 'exit' door.

"So long, mate." Gareth said his last farewell to Arnold and joined the other two at the buttons.

Each of them placed their hand on a button each.

"OK. On three." Steven said. "One, two, three."

All three of them pressed their buttons at the same time and the door clicked open right in front of them. In almost no time at all the first of them was through the door. Steven was followed by Ellie who was followed by Gareth in turn.

Onto the next test.

 **One down, three more to go. Or perhaps not. We'll soon see if any of them make it out alive or not. Chapter 5 will be up soon and will go back to the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 for all of ya. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The squad kicked down the door to the locked room in the abandoned warehouse. Inside were the bodies of two men slumped down onto the floor next to each other. As the torches attached to the officers guns panned around the dark and dusty room they could see that the dead men were wearing rather lethal looking metal devices on their heads and their faces had been ripped apart by them by the looks of it. Officer Samuels stepped in to investigate after the other men called out "Clear!"

Samuels squatted down by the body of one of the men. According to records his name was Matt and he used to work in a bank not far from here. Samuels examined the incredible injuries on Matt's face in disgust.

"Ugh, jeez Louise. This guy likes to show off his toys I see."

One of the other officers in full SWAT armour replied to Samuels.

"That's the reverse bear trap, sir. The department's had to deal with it before. Seems to be one of Jigsaw's favourite traps to use."

Samuels got back to his feet, unable to look at the crimson red blood hole that used to Matt's head. He turned to the other officer that had spoken to him just now.

"Get the forensics team down here immediately and get them to run tests on these things. If we're lucky there'll be fingerprints on them."

"At once, sir." The other officer answered before leaving the room with two others.

Samuels glanced back down at the horrid mess at his feet.

"And if we aren't lucky... Well..." He muttered.

Craig had finally arrived at the paper mill as Lawrence had instructed him to. He was already on the phone to Lawrence to find out whereabouts in the building he was.

"You say you're on the third floor in a control room of some kind?" He asked as he approached the buildings entrance.

"Yeah. A locked door. You can't miss it. There are only a few doors on this floor." Lawrence replied.

"OK. I'm on my way inside now."

Five minutes of what seemed like an eternity of waiting later and Lawrence could hear footsteps coming from outside the room he was trapped in. He called out.

"Hey! Hey, Craig! I'm in here!"

Almost instantly the door clicked and was opened by Craig from the other side. Lawrence came up to him and said:

"What took you so long?" Sarcastically.

"Thank you is what you should be saying." Craig responded.

"Yes, well thanks."

"What now? Do you know where Hoffman went?"

"No. But he'll be with Adam. Turns out the two of them have been planning against me this whole time. Now, while I'm figuring out where they've gone I want you to sneak back into the warehouse and retrieve the box and the key from my planning room. The contents of that box are vital to the work we're doing."

"Problem is I sent a squad of cops to the warehouse after Matt's test was over to distract them from squad B-5's game."

"Ah, shit." Lawrence cursed.

"I can try and sneak back in but it would be quite risky. Are you sure you want me to go back?"

That box and its contents were given to Lawrence by John Kramer himself. It was important for sure.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Be careful."

"Right."

And with that Craig left. Lawrence was now left alone to ponder on where the hell Hoffman and Adam could have gone to. The nerve gas house? No, that would be the first place Lawrence would think to look so that was too obvious.

That's it!

The waste disposal plant. Hoffman once hid out there for weeks when he was conducting the lawnmower trap. It was one of the best places for him to hid at so logically he could have returned there with Adam as the police had given up investigating it a while ago now. That must be where they were!

Lawrence, confident he now knew where to find his enemies, hurried out of the room and headed for the exit of the building.

The sound of footsteps came from outside the observation office in the waste disposal facility. Adam knew they were Hoffman's as there was no one else that could have reason to be here. Mark entered the office and stood in front of Adam, getting directly down to business.

"Have you brought the box?" Hoffman asked rather sinisterly.

"Ye... Yeah." Adam stuttered. Dammit, he hoped he wouldn't do that. "It's over on that table behind you."

Adam pointed to the table beneath the dirty light switch behind Hoffman. The box lay there, neatly placed. Hoffman eyed it up, satisfied that it was the real McCoy.

"Where's the key?" He asked next.

"I have it. But I would like to know what exactly you want it for. If it's not too much trouble, that is." Adam could feel his own fear inside him. Fear of Hoffman. It was only natural with someone like him though.

Hoffman was reluctant to answer but he did.

"It's John's final message. Lawrence was meant to reveal it to the world but now I'm assuming control of John's plans."

"I see. Well... Here's the key."

Adam fished the key to the box out of his pocket and held it up briefly. Hoffman put out his hand and Adam placed it down neatly into Hoffman's palm. Hoffman quickly curled his fingers around it and turned away from Adam.

He had what he wanted, at long last.

 **So, now officer Samuels is on the hunt for Jigsaw and he's got forensics evidence. Meanwhile Adam and Hoffman have met up, but who will kill who? Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the next trap for the group of players, now down to just 3. I quite like this one in particular, I guess because it's a decent idea for a trap. But that's just my own** **opinion. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

The next room before the now three players was taken up with four seats in a circular formation. In the middle of the circle was what looked like a rotatable nozzle hooked up to a hose running into the ground, presumably connected to something under there. There was a single button in front of each seat and the seats themselves were equipped with metal restrainers that were open at the present time. The three of the captives approached with caution to see what the set up was.

"Looks like he was expecting all four of us to make it." Gareth said as he noticed there were four seats but only three of them.

"Maybe it was just a precaution. You know he leaves nothing to chance." Ellie said.

In the seat nearest to Steven lay a cassette player with a sticky note on it saying 'Play me'. He did just that and Jigsaw's voice filled the room, startling Ellie and Gareth.

"If you're hearing this then at least three of you have made it to your second test. I should probably inform you that all these tests are designed to work with both a group and just one person. So it will be entirely possible for just one of you to survive this. In front of you you'll see a set of chairs. You must each sit in one of these chairs and allow the restrainers to tie you down. Then the fun begins. The hose in the centre of the circle will begin to rotate. The door to leave this room will only open when four jets of acid are sprayed from the hose. Think of it as like roulette with acid. Each jet is triggered by the buttons in front of the seats. You must each press one and take a hit from the acid. But if there are only three of you at this point then someone will have to take two douses. It is unlikely that that person will survive as this acid will not be lethal after one lot, but two could be just enough to burn right through your body. Remember, four sprays must be fired in order for you to escape. Time to make a choice, what will you do?"

There was a clunk on the tape before it ended, leaving nothing but stunned silence amongst the remaining players. Steven threw the cassette player behind him and it hit the wall with a _crack_ and broke.

"Well what the fuck do we do?" Gareth asked.

"We'll have to do it. Both of you, get in a seat. Lets get this over and done with." Ellie instructed.

Ellie was the first and only one to take a seat at this time. She looked up at her two male companions and waited for them to comply with her.

"Come on." She urged them.

"Al... Alright." Gareth stuttered.

Gareth and Steven both got into two of the three remaining seats and the three of them locked down the restrainers. The hose in the middle of the circle began to rotate anticlockwise, pointing first at Gareth, then at Steven and finally at Ellie before aiming at the empty seat and starting the cycle all over again.

"We each have to press the button once." Ellie reminded them.

"Yeah, but who's going to take the second blast?" Steven asked with a desperate tone in his voice.

"We'll figure that out in a minute." Ellie replied.

For a while nobody dared to press their buttons. Until Ellie took the risk and reached forwards, pressing the button and having a two second gap to sit back. Then on after a single jet of acid was sprayed at her chest, eating through her shirt and burning her skin. Luckily it didn't have time to do any major damage before it died down.

"Agh! Fuck!" Was all she shouted.

There were three more jets to go however.

"Shit." Gareth said before he too pressed his button.

The acid ate through his shirt and made the skin on his chest go a deep red.

"Agh!"

Steven then manned up and took a shot from the acid hose as well. The corrosive liquid dissolving his clothes as they did to the other two and creating the effect on his skin as the other two also.

"Agh, crap!"

Now it was up to whoever was willing to take the risk to get them out. Gareth seemed to be too weak to take another douse of acid and Ellie was already pretty badly hurt by her first hit. Steven wasn't willing, though, to take a second blast from the damn thing.

"Al... Alright. I'll take the second lot." Ellie volunteered.

Gareth shot up in shock.

"No, don't do it." He pleaded.

But before he or Steven could reach for their buttons Ellie did so instead. The hose came to a stand still right in front of the cowering woman as it prepared to spray her for the second and last time.

"Oh, shit!" Were her last words before the jet came out and the acid burned right through her flesh.

Ellie slumped down in her seat when the jet stopped, her body completely lifeless.

The hose didn't commence moving again after that and the restrainers on Steven and Gareth's chairs lifted up, releasing them. It was some time before the two remaining humans arose from the seats and lumbered across to the door that was now half open.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Steven said to Gareth.

"Lets just get this next piece of shit done." He answered.

Gareth went on through the door, not waiting for Steven. Steven followed afterwards though. Just the two of them left to face the next trap, and one of them might not make it through yet again.

 **Just two players left now. Will any of them survive past the end? Probably not, this is SAW after all. Chapter 7 will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter's here. Lawrence has sent Craig to collect the box and key from his warehouse, but the area is full of police. How will he get on?**

Chapter 7

Craig arrived at the warehouse and as he suspected, the place was still filled with police cars and officers. There was a forensics officer carrying one of the reverse bear traps used in Matt's final test away from the building and towards a car. He placed the trap in a sterile box with rubber gloves on and closed the lid. Craig saw a chance to slip by the cops and he took it quick. Luckily he was able to make it to the back entrance to the warehouse without being spotted. He entered just as he heard someone call out:

"Hey!"

"Shit." Craig muttered under his breath.

He soon got moving down the dark corridors towards the planning room.

When he eventually made it there he rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He would get the box and get out of here as quick as possible. Or that's what he thought he would do. To Craig's disbelief, when he looked over at the table where Lawrence had left the box last, it was gone!

"What the hell?"

So all this had been for nothing. Coming back here, risking getting caught by the cops. Pointless.

Craig got out his phone and called up Lawrence immediately.

"Yeah? Have you got it yet?" Dr. Gordon's voice asked.

"No. It's not here." Craig replied.

"What? What do you mean it's not there?" Lawrence sounded worried and just a little bit furious.

"It's not here any more. I'm looking at the desk where you usually keep it right now. It's gone, Larry."

"Shit. Adam must've taken it to the waste disposal plant."

"Wait, what? Waste disposal plant? Why there?"

"That's where they are. I'm sure of it."

More police officers could be heard in the corridors outside. Craig was starting to panic.

"Look, just get out of there and get back to squad B-5's game. They must be getting near the final test by now." Lawrence instructed.

"That might not be so easy. The building's swarming with other cops."

The door behind Craig was suddenly kicked open and a man with a gun came through. He didn't stop to ask questions, he just shot away. Craig fell lifeless onto the stone ground, his phone still on and calling Lawrence.

Lawrence realised that Craig had been killed and he immediately ended the call and turned off his phone. He had to avoid discovery at all costs. Especially now when the entire Jigsaw legacy was being threatened.

He was almost at the waste disposal facility now. Another ten minutes and he would face with Adam and Hoffman, for the final time.

The results were back from the forensics lab already. It wasn't often they found some decent results in only a matter of hours, but here they had managed it. Samuels was greeted by a SWAT soldier bearing the news on a piece of paper.

"Sir. The forensics results of the reverse bear trap." He notified him.

"Great." Samuels replied as he took the paper from the soldier and unfolded it.

He finished reading through and was quite surprised by the results. There had been fingerprints on the reverse bear trap, and they belonged to Adam Stanheight.

"Well I never." Samuels muttered in amazement.

"Sir. What does it say?" The SWAT soldier asked.

"The fingerprints found on the trap belong to Adam Stanheight. A man who's been missing, presumed dead, for close to two years now. He was one of Jigsaw's earlier victims. We never thought we'd see him turn up again, that's for sure."

"I'll get on to the station at once and tell them about this."

"I think you'd better."

 **So, Craig is dead, Officer Samuels has fingerprints from Adam and Lawrence is on his way to find Hoffman and Adam at the waste disposal facility. Who will come out on top? Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is only a VERY short chapter. The next one will return to the normal length.**

Chapter 8

Before Steven and Gareth were four tunnels with glass roofing and metal walls. The tunnels were only about waist high and on the floor of each one there was a plenitude of broken glass shards. It was obvious what the next test would be already. The test's instructions played automatically this time and made Gareth and Steven jump. They still weren't used to that voice.

"Great work on getting this far gentlemen and lady. How ever many of you there are left. Here is your next test. The tunnels you see before you are at roughly waist hight. The walls to your left and right where you currently stand will begin to close in on you when this tape is over. To escape you must crawl into the tunnels filled with broken glass. And to ensure that you keep moving until the end the ceilings of the tunnels will begin to lower when the walls have finished retracting. You must hurry unless you want to be crushed either against a solid steel wall or against broken glass. The clock is ticking. Make haste people."

Without any warning or indication the walls to the left and right of Gareth and Steven began to close in on them. Quickly.

"Quick. Inside." Gareth ordered.

The two of them clambered into the tunnels, cutting themselves on the glass that covered the floor, but escaping the walls as they soon sealed off one end of the tunnels. Only one way they could go now. Just as they were about to begin crawling to the other side of the long tunnels the ceiling began to lower onto them, changing the waist height to a knee height unexpectedly fast.

"Go, go!" Steven called out.

They both started to crawl desperately towards their freedom. The ceiling was already less than knee height when they got over halfway and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. In addition to this threat of impending doom was the pain of being cut and sliced on the glass underneath them. It shredded through their knees and elbows with ease.

Steven was the first to make it out the other end of his tunnel. Gareth was just about to make it too when the ceiling caught him and pressed down hard. Blood went flying across the floor in front of him and he let out a huge wail of agony. The sound of his bones being crushed to dust was loud and almost unbearable.

"Gareth!" Steven shouted pointlessly.

But it was too late. Gareth had been completely squashed into nothing and the only thing left to do was for Steven to move on. Even though he really, desperately didn't want to go on to the next and probably final trap, he had no other choice but to do so.

Steven had barely even acknowledged the door behind him that was already gaping open, ready for him to pass through. He took a deep breath and marched onwards. Half ready for whatever was to come next.

 **Just one person left now gruesome fate awaits him in the final test? Chapter 9 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will see the death of one of the three main people fighting the others. Who will it be?**

Chapter 9

There was only one light on at the waste disposal facility. It was on the fourth floor.

 _That's where they must be._ Lawrence thought to himself as he advanced towards the building. He already made sure he had a pistol concealed in his pocket, likely he would need it. The door was squeaky when he pushed it open but hopefully they didn't hear it from way up there. Soon, Lawrence would have justice.

"What are you going to do with it?" Adam asked.

Hoffman turned back to him with a blank expression on his face.

"Isn't that obvious?" He answered the question with a question.

"Not really." Adam replied. "It's just that, I've helped you up to this point. I had hoped for a part in whatever it is you're planning."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Adam saw Hoffman sneak a glance over at the gaping hole in the wall that lead directly down into the waste crusher machine. Adam had to act now if he was going to kill Hoffman before it was too late.

"Um, yeah. I would." Adam responded, trying to sound innocent despite what he was now planning to do.

Suddenly Adam took his chance and lunged at Hoffman, managing to grab the box key out of his hand and throw the man himself over to the hole in the wall. Adam slipped the key away in his pocket and quickly kicked Hoffman in the face. Hoffman stumbled back and fell over the edge of the long drop down to the crusher. But he was able to catch the ledge with both his hands before he fell to a certain death.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Hoffman shouted in anger.

Adam didn't reply and instead hit the button by the gap in the wall and it triggered the crusher unit below to come to life. The circular grinders span around and around, getting faster with each spin. Hoffman felt his grip loosen as Adam just watched him dangle over the death machine below.

Lawrence was in the corridor outside when he heard the crusher revving up. Now he was certain of where his foes were. They were in the room right in front of him. Lawrence busted the door in and marched inside the office to see Adam overlooking Hoffman, who was hanging over the crusher desperately. Before Lawrence could do anything else Adam extended his foot and gave Hoffman one big kick in the face. His grip was completely lost and his body went plunging towards the jaws of death. All that was heard afterwards was a terrible scream of agony as blood was sprayed back up to the level of the office window. Hoffman was dead, at long last.

But there was still Adam to take care of.

"Thanks." Lawrence said.

Adam spun round in surprise to see him.

"You've saved me the trouble of disposing of him myself. But I'm afraid you're my problem too."

"Stay away, Lawrence. I have the key to that box you want."

"Adam, give me the key. You don't know what's inside that box. Hoffman's gone now and you can go free, if you just hand over the box and the key to me."

As Adam contemplated for a moment all that could be heard was the grinding of the crusher. Until Adam replied.

"No. I'm going to destroy the Jigsaw legacy, whatever it takes. Starting now with the box and its contents."

Adam then drew out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it straight at Lawrence who, in turn, drew his equally as fast.

"You think you can shoot faster than me, Adam?" Lawrence taunted.

"I'm willing to bet."

It seemed like they only to break up their current stance was for one of them to out shoot the other. That was before the control box for the crusher overloaded and blew up right in their faces. It gave Adam the chance to grab the box and run past Lawrence, escaping through the exit before Larry could stop him. Lawrence fired a shot but the bullet hit the door and fell to the ground with a _ping._

"Shit." Lawrence swore at his inability to kill Adam there and then.

Lawrence had no idea where Adam was going or what he'd do with the box. It was imperative that he found him as fast as possible. Or John's plan would be ruined.

 **So Hoffman's dead, for good. And Adam is up and away with the box of secrets. Next chapter up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final chapter of SAW: The games continue part 3. Adam has stolen the box from Lawrence and Steven is the only player left alive in the game. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Lawrence had decided to return to the place of squad B-5's game to get his thoughts together and figure out what to do next. Where had Adam taken the box? What was he going to do with it?

To try and take some of his worry away Lawrence decided to take Craig's place in the squad's final test. That was the only part that required him to be present. After that he would return to hunting down Adam in the hope that he would have a clearer head. Lawrence was right outside the room for the final test. He could hear inside the room that his recorded message was already being played in the voice of Jigsaw.

"Welcome to the final test, people. This test will be one of trust. As well as the many crimes you have framed innocent people for you all are also untrusting people. Now you have a choice. You can either stay where you are and see what happens next. Or you can enter the contraption before you and see what happens then. One choice will lead you to freedom, the other to your demise. However many of you there are that are left by this point, I dearly hope you make the right decision."

Inside the room the recording had ended. Steven was the only remaining player, the others had all died in the previous traps. On the wall to his right were the words ' _THE END IS NOT ALWAYS THE END'_ writtenin messy red paint. Before him were four sets of straps and each set had four straps total. Two suspended from the ceiling and two rising out of holes in the ground. What did the tape mean by 'a test of trust'? Was Steven supposed to get into the straps or stand where he was for however long? Presumably it was asking if Steven trusted Jigsaw enough to _NOT_ set a trap with the straps. Then again...

Maybe Steven was supposed to get into the straps and if he didn't something bad would happen. But what would happen afterwards if he did.

"Ah, crap." He complained.

Steven decided to get into the straps because it seemed like the only logical thing he was meant to do. He put one foot into the bottom strap first and then his other foot. He then moved on to putting his hands inside. He managed it easily enough but he got a bit of a shock when the straps themselves seemed to automatically clamp tighter around his wrists and ankles. There was no way of getting out of them now.

Just when it seemed like nothing else was going to happen until the iron door in front of Steven opened and Lawrence stepped through, tutting.

"Tut, tut, tut." He went. "It's bad enough that it's only you left, Steven Henber. But you chose the wrong path too."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?" Steven demanded to know.

"You know, you really should have paid more attention to that message to your right." Lawrence said as he gestured to the red painted message on the wall.

 _'THE END IS NOT ALWAYS THE END'_

"What do you mean?" Steven angrily asked.

Lawrence didn't say a word. Instead he moved round to the back of Steven and picked up the cassette player he discarded just now. He pressed play and returned to a position where he could observe Steven from the front. There was only silence from the tape for a few more moments until a new message began to play.

"If you have waited to hear this extra clue then I must applaud you. It appears you have more initiative than I first thought. For this I will tell you the correct thing to do. You must remain where you are and _NOT_ get into the straps. If you do they will be retracted into the floor and ceiling by powerful winches and the limbs they are tied around will be torn from the worthless bodies they are presently attached to. I'm glad you listened ahead and saved yourselves."

And that truly was the _END_.

"What the fuck? No, you can't do this to me!" Steven realised what was about to happen and he began to panic.

Lawrence threw down the cassette player and took a step back, ready and waiting for the show to begin. He said one last thing before it did.

"Game over."

"NO!"

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of machinery above and below. The four straps around Steven's ankles and wrists began to be pulled away from him. Soon he could feel flesh being stretched out and ripped apart.

"AGH! FUCK!"

Eventually one leg was torn completely off after an agonizing build up of pain. Then an arm on the opposite side came free, followed by the other leg and finally, with blood showering everywhere, the last arm was ripped away and Steven's limbless corpse thudded onto the stone floor and remained unmoving.

Lawrence just watched by and grinned.

Meanwhile, in a derelict bus depot that hadn't been in service for years, Adam had a little temporary base set up in what used to be the managers office. He had the box laid on the desk with the key in the lock. He turned it and the lid flew open, revealing the contents intended for Lawrence. The first thing Adam picked out was a micro cassette player with a tape already loaded in. There was a label on the cassette player that said 'I _NSTRUCTIONS'._

Adam pressed play...

 **Ouch. Not a nice way to go. And Adam was about to hear John Kramer's instructions. The games continue part 4 will be the final part in this series and I'll have the first chapter of it uploaded in a few days.**


End file.
